Dancing in the moonlight
by IamNOTanALIEN
Summary: senior prom. cliche. get the picture? Jacob/Nessie pairing! R&R guys! PS: Bella, Edward, and pretty much everyone but Alice is out of character. not as bad as i thought, but please read and review! thanks!


A/N: Hey guys! New story up, but this is my first Twilight fic. If you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet, please be warned that this story contains spoilers. Anyway, hope you like this. Wouldn't mind constructive criticism, so don't hesitate to virtually yell at me in the review page. Haha!

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_; Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.

.

.

Who would have thought that a vampire and a wolf could _ever _fall in love? The legend of their ancestors is already self-explanatory, so what happened?

..

..

..

"Be sure to have her home by 11pm. _Sharp_." The ever so dashing Edward Cullen said, pointing his pale, thin fingers at Jacob Black. The oversized teenager sneered.

"You sound like an old man, Cullen." He said, his smile so wide.

"Technically speaking, I _am_." Edward laughed, retreating his finger into his pocket. "But I'm serious. I won't hesitate hunting you down if you don't get her home by eleven." His voice became serious.

"Don't worry, I probably wouldn't be able to stay up that late anyway. I'll have her home before you know it." Jacob defended, plopping down on the sofa in the Cullen's livingroom. Just then, he heard her voice. Hers and her mother's. They sound so alike that sometimes, Jacob couldn't tell which was which. Their voices came closer, his heartbeat grew faster. It was amazing how she had this effect on him. He stammered, but finally, he was on his feet.

"Hello, Jacob." Her sweet voice rang into his ears. He could smell her scent, and he liked it…which is ironic because she smelled like a vampire. He turned around to see her face.

His heart almost stopped when he saw her. Her long, blonde hair was fixed in a loose bun; long curls resting on her neck down to her shoulder. Unlike her parents, she had a rosy cheek, which she inherited from her mother when she was still human. The pale, gold dress she wore fitted her body perfectly, and the color complimented her luminescent skin. He gasped for breathe, forgetting how to breath.

"Woah, breath, Jacob." Bella laughed, Renesmee rushing to his side. He inhaled a lung-full of oxygen.

"I'm alright." He said as Renesmee blushed, making her cheeks even rosier.

"Well, you kids have fun. Jacob, remember what I said, am I making myself clear?" Edward said staring at Jacob.

"Crystal." Jacob smiled. He fixed his collar and looked back at Renesmee.

"Back by twelve, ok?" Bella whispered as she ushered the young couple out the door.

"I heard that! I said eleven!" Edward called from the livingroom. They laughed as they hurried out the house.

"Just have fun, ok? Love you both." Bella said as she kissed Renesmee on the cheeks and hugged Jacob. "Take care of her, Jake. I'm counting on you."

"I will. Don't worry, Bells." Bella smiled and went inside the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Missed you, Nessie." Jacob said as he attacked Renesmee with a bone-crushing hug, not that it will hurt her. Her arms swirled around his waist to give him a hug too. "Well, let's get going."He offered his hand.

"I thought we were taking the motorcycles?" Renesmee asked, disappointed, as she saw Jacob opening Edward's Volvo.

"Your parents made me swear I would never let you ride a vehicle with less then four wheels." Jacob laughed as Renesmee stepped into the car. "Plus, I wouldn't want you ruining your dress. What is it, Gucci?"Jacob continued as he sat in the car as well, igniting the car.

"No." Renesmee laughed. "It's Prada. Aunt Alice helped me pick it out. Like it?" she asked.

"Love it." Jacob kissed her cheek. "But isn't Prada a bit too much to wear on a senior prom?"

"Not to Aunt Alice. Believe me, this is the _least _fabulous dress that she had me choose from." Renesmee explained, making a face.

"And how many dresses did she have you choose from?" the wolf asked as he drove forward. Renesmee held up seven fingers. "Seven dresses?! My, Nessie…she is one hell of an aunt." They laugh.

"Well, that's what you get when you have an aunt with a platinum credit card."

The rest of the drive down to Forks High School was spent with their usual random conversations and arguments about which superhero is better: Superman or Batman.

"Superman can fly." Renesmee pointed out.

"Batman has the utility belt!" Jacob debated, slapping the steering wheel.

"Superman has super strength." The vampire argued. It took Jacob a few minutes to think of a comeback.

"Batman has Robin!" he said, earning a hysterical laughter from Renesmee. Her cheeks blushed even more, making her look like a human tomato. It made Jacob want to touch her, but he knew better than that. Finally, they reached their destination. The school was lavishly decorated; black and silver balloons and streamers filled the auditorium, round tables were dressed in plain, white tablecloths. Even though it was only a few years ago that Bella and Edward graduated from the same high school, nobody in the campus knew of Renesmee's real relation to the Cullens. The story that they know is that Renesmee is Edward's cousin who migrated from Alaska to finish high school in Forks. They bought the story, of course. She could pass off as Edward's cousin afterall.

"Nessie!!" a couple of girls shrieked as they rushed toward the newly entered couple. One was short and had fair skin. She had long, dark hair which ended at her waist. The other one was slightly taller than Renesmee. She also had long, dark hair but it only reached her back. The three hugged each other as if they had not seen each other the day before. "Hey, Jacob." They greeted, smiling at their friend's date.

"Hello, girls. You look extra lovely tonight." He smiled, charming them both. They were lead to one of the round tables closest to the dance floor.

.

.

"This is the best night ever. Thank you, Jacob." Renesmee whispered to Jacob as they swayed to the slow music a couple of hours later.

"Anything for you, Nessie." He whispered back, stroking her long, blonde hair which now hung loosely on her back. They were surrounded by couples dancing to the slow music that was coming from the stereo.

"I never want this night to end." She said softly.

"Me neither." He answered. "But I have to get you home by 12 or your dad will hunt me down." He added, making him earn a soft slap in the chest from Nessie. He chuckled.

"Let him try." She said in a muffled voice, making Jacob laugh even more. "I'm serious." She said in a low voice.

"Nessie?" Jacob said after a few moments of silence, leading her outside of the auditorium.

"Hmm?"

"You're going away for college next year, right?" he asked as soon as they reached the soccer field in front of the auditorium.

"Please, Jake. I don't want to think about it yet, especially not tonight." She complained, looking up at him.

"But you are, aren't you?" she nodded. "Well, just promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Promise to think about me every day and every night. And-"

"But I already do think about you every day and every night." Renesmee cut him off.

"Let me finish." He said, looking into her eyes. She nodded. "And promise to never love anyone else."

"Not that it's possible, Jake. Afterall, we _are_ soulmates. You've imprinted on me, remember?" she cut him off yet again.

"Oh, well…I guess. But you know what I mean." He smiled. "And please please _please _stay away from other guys when you're away. I don't want to have to come all the way to where you're going just to kick some guy's butt." He joked. Renesmee laughed.

"Of course I won't, Jake."

"And one more thing."

"Yeah?" he dropped down on one knee, Renesmee gasping loudly. He took a small, velvet box from his left pocket and opened it in front of Renesmee. Inside the box sat a beautiful 24 karat diamond princess cut ring, sitting quietly in the tiny pillow. He took the ring outside of the box and presented it to the dumbstruck Renesmee.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he began. "We've seen this coming, everyone saw it coming…but I never thought that I would love _anyone _this much. Nessie?"

"yes?" she said in a small voice.

"Marry me." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. Renesmee's eyes filled with tears as she nodded frantically, offering her hand as Jacob put on the ring. Perfect fit! Jacob stood up and swooped Renesmee off her feet, hugging her and kissing every spot he could reach.

"But I'll be a full-grown vampire in two months." She said sadly.

"I don't care." He kissed her forehead. She blushed.

"Does dad know this?" she suddenly asked.

"He knows everything, Nessie." He chuckled.

"Mom?" he nodded. "What did they say?"

"Well, they took it quite well. They saw it coming, nothing could have prevented this from happening. Your aunt, on the other hand…"

"Aunt Rosalie?" Renesmee questioned, knowing for a fact that her aunt Rosalie hated Jacob's guts.

"Alice." He smiled, Renesmee gave him a questioning look. "Let's just say that as soon as I dropped the ball to your family, all she's been talking about are plans for the wedding."

"Typical aunt Alice." She laughed. Just then, her cell phone rang. Jacob took it from his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, it's dad." She sighed. "Hey, dad. What's up?" she said through the speaker. Jacob could hear everything Edward said, of course.

"_What's up? I'll tell you what's up! It's 12:07am! Are you driving back here yet?"_

"Chill, dad. No, we're still at school."

"_Well then get your butts-" _but he was cut off.

"Dad?"

"_Don't be such a kill joy, Edward. In case you've forgotten, you took me back home around 2am on _our _prom." _She heard Bella say. _"Hey, Nessie. Stay there for as long as you'd like, just make sure to get back here in one piece." _

"Oh, that's ok, mom. We were heading back home anyway."

"_Well?" _Bella said in a suggesting voice.

"Tell you when we get home, mom. Bye." She clicked off the phone before her mother said anything else.

"So, where were we?" Jacob grinned, Renesmee giving him the lopsided smirk that she got from her dad.

"I don't want to pick off where we stopped." She said.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"This." She whispered before she pounced on Jacob to give him one hell of a kiss that he would never forget. The kiss was short, but passionate. "Now, let's go home." She smirked, leaving Jacob wanting more. "Uh-uh. Now get your butt into the car, Black." She teased.

"Yes, ma'am." He grumbled before he playfully sneaked another kiss from Renesmee's lips.

"Ugh! Jacob, you freak!" she exclaimed.

"That seriously, truly hurt." He joked, pretending to have a pained expression.

"You're a wolf, you'll heal yourself." Renesmee winked before she got into the car.

..

..

..

A/N: dudes! Haha! I know, crappy ending, but I enjoyed writing this. Haha! It's so cliché, another obvious thing…I couldn't think of anything else. But please do leave a review on how I can improve this story. HAHA I need help, it's my first time to write a story about Twilight. Please? Pretty please with Edward shaped cherries on top? I'll even throw in a Jacob shaped cookie! Thanksp.


End file.
